Wireless broadband data technologies are often coverage, or RSSI, limited on the reverse link and SNR, or interference, limited on the forward link. Coverage and interference are driving factors for the number of cell sites that a wireless network operator must build and the resulting performance provided at the edge of its cells. Wireless network operators desire to reduce the capital expenditures of the network build-out, while also maximizing performance, in terms of sector capacity and geographic availability of peak rates, within the site coverage footprint. Accordingly, wireless network operators seek to maximize both coverage and interference protection on both the forward and reverse links.
Two approaches are generally taken in maximizing coverage. One approach for portable/mobile end-user devices is to design a high-gain omni-directional antenna in the end-user device. This approach is limited by the size of the antenna that may be integrated with the portable/mobile end-user device, usually resulting in a gain around −1 dBi. A further limitation is the omni-directional nature of the antenna. Specifically, because the portable/mobile end-user device moves around, thus having no fixed orientation, and must be able to access base stations from any direction, the antenna must have equal gain in all directions. This approach detracts from providing a high gain for better coverage, and further does not reduce the interference seen from neighboring base stations.
A second approach, common in fixed communication systems, is to install a directional antenna at the customer premises and to arrange a cable extending back to the end-user device, typically a desk-mounted unit. This approach has the advantage of greater coverage given the higher-gain, directional antenna. This approach also provides better interference protection because the antenna may be directed towards the desired cell, and the antenna pattern reduces the interfering signal strengths. The disadvantage of this approach, however, is the installation of the directional antenna. Because the antenna must be accurately directed toward the base station, the wireless network operator may have to bear the cost of professionally installing antennas at the customer location. Alternatively, the wireless network operator can attempt to rely upon the end-user to mount and manually orient the antenna. However, the end-user may not be able to properly orient the directional antenna due to unfriendly mounting platforms and lack of technical experience. There is therefore needed systems and methods which address the above problems and maintain the benefits of a directional antenna approach while minimizing the costs and disadvantages associated therewith.